


From lakes to oceans

by Wordlesslywriting



Series: Ennoyama Weekend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoYama Weekend, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distance of awareness sometimes amazed Ennoshita to point of wanting to scream into the void. Because it was absolutely ludicrous to conceive that Yamaguchi Tadashi was anything but amazing and worth so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From lakes to oceans

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompts of ennoyama weekend from Tumblr.
> 
> Day One:Confession/First

It started slow, like soft waves from a lake drifting to the edges. It was a calm movement that was unpredictably warm and soothing to the point it made Ennoshita linger longer than he would have guessed; he stayed that it wasn't like a flickering a switch to his mind that something was happening. It was more like an unnoticeable blend of new feelings that mingled and festered into his heart.

The planets didn't a line or beams of light flashed and pointed directly at Yamaguchi to indicate just how important he would become to him. There was no sign that made Ennoshita see him in a bigger role in his life right off the bat. No it wasn't that easy to chew over it and think about logically. Yamaguchi was honestly just another kid in the team that had built in insecurities about his self-worth, which so happened to include his abilities on the court. He was a nice guy that was friends with a problematic sassy person that looked and behaved like he would rather be anywhere then associate with the duo that shook up the team dynamic in a good way with that crazy quick. Sure he was shy and unsure for the beginning of his time in Karasuno. But Ennoshita saw it. Yamaguchi had that strong will that eventually made him turn back and watch him get stronger little by little. Out of the first years Yamaguchi was considered to be the most normal by outsiders but, that didn't mean he was the weakest. It just proved how undeniably strong he was in his own way especially when he was able to perform on the court and scored points by himself.

He was admirable, he was smart and too kind that sometimes Ennoshita wondered if Yamaguchi was ever used. It was only times like that made Ennoshita glad for Yamaguchi to have a friend like Tsukishima to monitor and protect him. But that also brought some problems like Tsukishima being a surprisingly good-looking guy to the female’s eyes that it was hard to watch Yamaguchi get notes and received attention for the sake to get closer to his best friend. It started to bug him more often that people didn't look at Yamaguchi like he did. He was so much more...and it irritated him that people refused to see just how much growth Yamaguchi had as the year passed. He wasn't a quitter and put extra hours for the chance to play with his friends and teammates. When he tried to point it out to others it raised some eyebrows, and ultimately to himself as he noticed a pattern forming with his train of thoughts regarding Karasuno’s pinch server.

The current eventually started to progress in quicker ripples. His feelings just progressed and developed that sometimes Ennoshita believed that Yamaguchi looked the best when he laughed and wore that huge smile across his face. He was cute when he looked embarrassed from praises he received on the court during practices. His cheeks would be flushed and his eyes would widen and his lips would quiver until a grin appeared that he wondered how it wasn't universal to see this kid anything but lovely. He was adorable when he was confused and asked him for help during some odd lunch breaks. He was beautiful and took his breath away when laughed alongside him when they bought drinks together during brunch. He was amazing and breath-taking when he scored on the court on that game against Aobajōsai High. Ennoshita wasn't the only one that noticed how much he listened and watched Yamaguchi’s laugh and smile. His inner circle were the first to approach him. They would talk while doing their homework. It was like an easy transition to work on. They didn't change their attitudes negatively instead encouraged his bundling feelings hoping he would understand that what he felt was anything but a stupid crush. The concept of love was at the tip of his tongue, his heart knew it but his brain was more occupied at memorizing Yamaguchi’s smile. One day though, his brain connected to his heart and that was one forgettable moment. Because he realized that the first time Yamaguchi smiled earnestly toward him, his gut churned silently. And it only progressed until it spilled over his heart sporadically until it made sense.

It became a wild wave that thrashed and collided his lungs making him gulp for air. His face was on fire and his body was too heavy and frozen to even keep walking. His mouth opened and then shut, his toes flexed and his fingers felt the heat spread throughout his body. He couldn't tell if his body was moving but his ears picked up a buzz in the air. He wondered if he looked like an idiot standing in the middle of the sidewalk as his friends kept walking. His vision was mostly comprised of scenery of nature, the weather was just as warm as his heart that he was sure he was breaking in sweat. He gripped his duffle bag and squared his shoulders.

Kinoshita was the first to notice him lagging behind, “Was it that much of a surprise?” his voice was unusually louder from the distance between them. His eyes scanned Ennoshita and then turned to Narita.

Ennoshita knew he was smiling stupidly and chuckled as he got to the spot where his friends were. “Do you think he'll even consider me?”

If things started in a calm lake then the next level was a creek that formed from a heavy rainstorm. His thoughts just flooded about Yamaguchi and when he got the courage to talk to him. They were always the best days for him personally; because it allowed him to listen and feel how his heart jumped around him. He loved feeling like he could touch the sky if he stretched high enough. It was a natural high that made him happy to get up from bed and just to see Yamaguchi. And maybe that sounded weird to some people but Ennoshita loved being in love. It made the world seem brighter, it was like this positivity couldn't be shut down. The warmth, the butterflies and the chills he felt when he talked to Yamaguchi always made his day. He didn't want to escape this eternal happiness that he developed.

If creaks in its essence could dry up or make it to an ocean, Ennoshita wanted to make it to the ocean. He wanted for Yamaguchi to take a second look at him and linger. He wanted to spend late nights with him and just talk about anything and everything. He wanted to stay by his side and get the privilege to see every side of what made Yamaguchi himself. There was so much that Ennoshita wanted that it scared him at how selfish he could be. But that was just how love drove him to be. He wanted to be the reason why Yamaguchi laughed until his lungs hurt, to be the only witness when he smiled his favorite grin that spread over his face. It was just an undeniable truth that Ennoshita was deeply in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi. And for sure Ennoshita didn't give a rat’s ass if people had a problem with it (well almost everyone). However, he was plagued by Yamaguchi coming to him as friend and asking about his personal romance predicaments.

That was when he felt like that creak was drying from underneath him without warning.

“Ennoshita, what do you think I should I do?” His eyes drew him far too close but, his words burned him.

Ennoshita could only tell him the truth, “If you think you have a shot then go for it.” His only comfort was when Yamaguchi thanked him it was with his favorite grin.

The days grew colder for him. He felt like the creak he was in was completely gone as he watched Yamaguchi from a distance. Yamaguchi’s cheeks were flushed more often as he talked to Tsukishima. Their bodies collided together frequently as they (mostly Yamaguchi) whispered to each other. So he directed his attention to his studies and movie festivals he signed up for earlier. But even as he worked he couldn't escape Yamaguchi from practice. The way he laughed from the other side of the gym, when his cheeks burned all the way down to his neck and up to his ears when Tsukishima said something low only Yamaguchi was able to hear. Especially when he called out and cheered on Tsukishima when he scored during a practice game. It was just pure ice running through freezing his body and lungs. When Yamaguchi got too close and whispered to Tsukishima, Ennoshita had enough. He walked away from the gym claiming he forgot something during their break. He walked and walked further into the campus. His eyes stung and his he was sure he was ready to lash at anyone that came right then and there. So he cooled off and watered his eyes until he was satisfied with his work. When he came back no one said anything.

When it was finally over he rushed for his stuff, and he ran halfway way home before his lungs screamed for him to slow down. When he tried to sleep he was only tortured within his dreams from that day’s practice. It was inescapable no matter how many times he closed his eyes because he always went back to that same picture of Yamaguchi happy but with someone else. So it was no brainer that he felt horrible when morning came around. He didn't leave his bed or the next. He didn't answer his text or emails; he was only happy that he got a bad the flu at the same time he got so heartbroken so he could wallow like the angsty teen that he was programmed to be. What he didn't expect was for Yamaguchi to hear the news and visit him; much less confess to him.

Ennoshita was pretty sure the creek started to evaporate when Yamaguchi asked him for love advice. So when Yamaguchi confessed to him two days later on his bed after he skipped school he pretty surprise at what he heard. Apparently, it was a small stream that managed to make its journey to the beginnings of the ocean where the waves crashed and his feelings got across to Yamaguchi’s. He was dumbfounded for a good short seconds before asking about Tsukishima.

“He was helping me get the courage to confess to you. And...picking the right place to do it but…” His cheeks didn't calm down but got reder. “I was actually going to confess yesterday but you were absent and then Kinoshita said you misunderstood my friendship with Tsuki so...I wanted you to know that it's you that I would rather be with. Like holding hands and maybe go to the movies kind of thing.” He looked at him in the eyes before stuttering, “When you get better of course! Because I like seeing you at school and practice in good health.”

It was a weird place for Ennoshita to be as he looked at what was right in front of him. Hours ago he was convinced that his feelings would never see the light of day, but like life usually was it wasn't totally predictable. Because in the present he had the chance to confirm his own feelings. His body was still sore from his sickness but that didn't stop him from looking at Yamaguchi with relief warming up his body. His own cheeks felt like a fire intensified ten fold, his hands were clammy as he rubbed together. He was pretty sure his nose was running as he grabbed a napkin within reach of his pillow.

Ennoshita slowly stood up straight from his bed and chuckled in between his coughs. “I'd like that Yamaguchi. How about next Friday.”

“Then it's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I find more inspiration to write about this and get some feedback of people wanting more I'll consider adding more chapters because I can get down with this ship. And the world should see more of this cute pairing.


End file.
